As a semiconductor inspection device related to the present invention, there is disclosed in JP-A-2016-023999 (PTL 1). The above publication discloses that “a semiconductor inspection apparatus for inspecting a semiconductor wafer by receiving scattered light generated by irradiating a wafer to be inspected with light with a plurality of detectors, the semiconductor inspection apparatus includes a control unit for controlling the semiconductor inspection apparatus and outputting an inspection speed signal relating to an inspection speed, a signal calculation unit that calculates a detector control signal for controlling the operation of the detector based on the inspection speed signal output from the control unit, and a signal generation unit for generating a signal synchronized with the control signal of the first detector and the control signal of the second detector.”